If Mutants Were Human
by RaNdOm PoTaTo 7921
Summary: What if the turtles and Splinter were human? How would life turn out? Would life be the same? I suck at summaries and this is my first fan fiction I have ever written. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

If Mutants Were Human

Summary: What if the turtles and Splinter were human? How would life turn out? Would life be the same? I suck at summaries and this is my first fan fiction I have ever written.

Chapter 1- A Nice Dinner

As Leonardo set the table, he heard his name being called from the kitchen.

"Hey Leo, ya done setting tha table yet!" Raphael exclaimed, "Mikey is almost done with dinner!"

"Just about!" Leo responded, "Has any one seen Donnie?"

Mikey walked in and placed a steaming pot of spaghetti on the tablecloth. "I saw him go to his room after practice." Raph walked into the room after Mikey, " Probably taking apart his alarm clock again, I'll go get him." After Raph left the room Leo turned to the spaghetti and then to Mikey, "Spaghetti again?"

"What, you don't like spaghetti?" Mikey looked at Leo then took his seat at the table. Leo sat down "Not five days in a row."

Just then there was a sound from upstairs followed by a voice, "Ouch! Raph I don't want to be bald just yet!" A few moments later, Raphael came in the kitchen dragging a struggling Donatello in to the room by his hair. "Raph I have to finish my work!" He tried to ignore the snickers coming in from the other of the four brothers when Raph pulled him as if he weighed nothing. "Your work can wait genius! You have been on your computer all day! It is time to eat so you are going to eat!" Raph retorted as he sat Donnie in a chair and pulled up his own. As Raph walked away, Donnie stated, "I'll eat later I have summer work to do for my… my, English class with Mr. Martinez!" Raph elegantly plopped down in his chair, " Yeah right, and I suppose that's why ya had your music paper work out! We all know you're a band geek and play the clarinet!" Donatello was about to retort when their father entered the kitchen. Leonardo was the first to respond, "Good evening sensei." followed by three more greetings. "Hello, my sons. How was your day?"

Mikey was the first to reply this time. "Great! I have my stuff for the first day of high school tomorrow!" Sensei smiled, " It is good to hear my youngest is ready. Donatello, I heard that you have come to enjoy band as you older brother has stated. How is it?" "Great sensei, I just didn't want my brothers to know this because I would have been tormented with the nickname 'band geek' with my other one 'computer nerd' and 'bucket brain' and forget…" "Okay, we get it!" Raph interrupted. The master just looked at Donatello then Raphael, " Raphael, what class electives have you selected?" All of his brothers and his sensei's attention were focused on Raph. Raphael broke the eye contact with his sensei and looked away and mumbled under his breath. Sensei looked at his son with new interest, "What was that my son?" Raphael looked at each of his family members and stated softly, "Drama." The room went silent before Mikey burst in to laughter starting a chain reaction between all of his brothers. "Big tough Raph is in drama!" Mikey snickered. "Michelangelo!" Sensei bellowed to be heard over all of the laughter. The room went silent. After Sensei regained his composure he asked, "What elective have you selected?" Mikey smiled at that question. " I haven't selected an elective yet, but I was sort of hoping to join the football team." This time Raph chuckled, "You are going to try out for the football team! For what the ball!" "Shut up!" Mikey screeched from across the table. Sensei once again stepped in and held up a hand as a signal to stop. "My sons!" he continued, "We have one more elective to discuss. Leonardo?" "Yes Sensei?" "What elective have you selected?" "Oh, I have selected student leadership." Leonardo said proudly. If you listened you could have heard Raph's mumbling of Leo's high and mighty act because he was an upper classmen, or Mikey's comment of how Leo always has to be the perfectionist, or even Donnie's groan of how he wished he wasn't there in the first place, but all that was focused on was the smile of their father. After they discussed the school supplies and ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. They all went to bed in preparation for the next school day.

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction and I know that my story is a little OOC but this is how I imagined them. I had a bit of a struggle when first starting but I believe that is normal. If I am correct it gets easier as I progress through the story, and for those small, drama, or band people out there, I apologize if I offended any of you. It was how I imagined the story and I am a band geek and I had to accept it or die trying. LOL nope. Hope you enjoy the story! Don't forget to review! I take and constructive reviews and once again my first fan fiction! I love you all -RaNdOm PoTaTo 7921 out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

If Mutants Were Human

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait to finish it. I really wasn't expecting any reviews but this is great! I almost did a backflip on my bed when I woke up at 7am. "Take that English teacher! People actually like my writing!" screams toward school! By the way guys I am in high school and only will update on the weekends. I have marching band practice on Fridays so my top days I will update are on Saturdays and Sundays. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 2-The First Day

"Leo, have you seen my shoes!" Mikey rushed with his t-shirt over his head covering his spiky mess of hair.

"Not since yesterday Mikey!"

"Over here Small Fry!"

"Thanks Raph." Mikey stated with his shirt and one sock on. He was putting on his shoes when Donnie walked into the room.

"Guys we're going to be late! I'm leaving with out you if you don't hurry!"

"We are coming!" Three calls were heard as the three missing brothers rushed out of the building. Meanwhile their Master smiled to himself and silently wished his sons good luck.

At School

"What is your schedule Mikey?"

"First hour, Health; second English; third hour, Algebra; fourth, Science; Wow I have first lunch! Fifth hour is History with Mr. Armenta. Sixth hour, Reading; and seventh hour, Library Aid." He looked up at his brothers, and then back at his schedule, "I'm a Library Aid! I'm doomed!"

"Chill Mikey, your okay you just have one of the more quiet classes." Leo started to walk away, "Those classes are always the best, peace and quiet."

"Maybe for you! I'm not a quiet person! I'm going to fail!"

"Well then little brother good luck. Hope your eligible for the team." Raph walked away.

Donnie gave his little brother an assuring look then walked away.

"Well I should get to class."

Time Jump fourth hour

Leonardo's thoughts:

_Ok time for student leadership. Lets see how good I do._

As Leo walked in his class he realized that is was a fairly small class with about ten to twelve people. He took a seat toward the front of the class as the bell sounded. A short man with a large pair of glasses, a goatee and a gold polo shirt that had the word Vikings strolled into the room. He stood at the front of the room and called names. Leonardo replied, "Present." When his name was called. After attendance, Mr. Courtice started lecturing. Leo sighed, _This is going to be a long year._

Time jump fifth hour

Raphael's thoughts:

_Stop worrying, you got this. It will be ok. Don't freak out._

He kept repeating those words over in his head. Raphael was on his way to drama and was starting to worry. He was worried for his pride, ego, and reputation. As he kept to his thoughts he arrived at the door and walked in without a thought. When he did realize where he was, he started to panic. He was in the auditorium. Not for any normal reason like he got the wrong room or that he was following along with a tour of the school or even he needed to pick on another.

Oh no, he was in here because he selected this class. He selected drama.

The auditorium was a decent sized room with rows of seats and a crowd of people on the stage. As he walked to the stage he spied another tough guy he roughed up in his previous class geometry. He walked up to the 'tough' guy and looked at his face. This was Casey Jones, in his uncle's classroom, for drama. Raph looked up at Casey and smirked, "Hey."

Time jump sixth hour

Donatello's Thoughts:

_All day I have been silent because I don't know any one. I said a few words to my new lab partner, what was his name again? Oh yeah he told me to call him Leatherhead. Ok so far I know Leatherhead, Mr. Scares who wants me to call him "Captain", the secretary Dianne, and Ms. Brian. Now I know I am heading to band class with Mr. Jones. I hope this is going to be ok. _

As Donnie arrived he couldn't help but over hear the friendly chatter that seemed to float out the room. He peered into the room and saw some form of auditorium. It was a large open room that had one group up on stage. Donnie walked in the room and waited at the door across from the stage and observed what they were doing. When a tall, thin, man walked into the auditorium and spoke, "Welcome back class! For those of you who don't know, I am Mr. Jones, the band, choir, guitar, and orchestra teacher. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year."

"Now then, shall we take attendance?" He looked at his attendance sheet, "Julie Aguilera, Owen Austins, Steve Bean, Nicole Castillo, Hunter Carlo, Anne Downs, Jennifer Gallegos, Donatello Hamato…"

After each name he looked up to see if the named student was present or absent. He repeated Donatello's name because he didn't see Donnie standing in the back of the room. "I am assuming Donatello isn't her-" Donnie cut him off, "Back here!" Everyone looked at Donatello then at Mr. Jones. Mr. Jones called Donnie over and showed him to his seat. "Well that's everyone." Mr. Jones stated after he finished the list off. "Now that that is done, who plays what instrument and are you going to have to rent one?"

They once again went through the list of names and Donnie glanced up once his name was called. "Clarinet sir, and I own my own." Then Mr. Jones continued with a statement, "Today we are going to play a game, a game so we can learn more about our fellow band members."

_Boy Mikey would love this class. He loves games._

"The game goes like this, you say your name, hobby, then you say something about yourself."

_Yup, Mikey would have loved talking about himself. _

By the time Donatello finished his thought, it was his turn.

"Donatello, I invent, my favorite color is purple." He fell silent.

After the game Mr. Jones stated that all band students were required first semester to be in marching band and that practice was that day after school. The other students started their conversations again, as Donnie, still silent, observed the room. As he scanned the room his eyes fell upon one girl who sat in the corner of the room. She was doing some form of work. The next thing Donnie knew was that he had migrated across the room and was seated next to her with out even realizing it.

"H-he-hello." Donnie looked at the girl, "What's your name?"

"Hey, the name's April, April O'Neil.

"What're you working on?" Donnie looks over her shoulder, "Is that geometry?"

"Yes." April returned

Donnie figured this wasn't going anywhere and the bell had just gone off so he started to move away.

"Wait, what's your name?" April was now looking at Donnie.

"Donatello." Stated as he continued to walk away.

Mikey's Thoughts on his way to be a library aid.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am willingly walking into the library for a class that I am probably going to fail. What am I going to do! _

As his thoughts finished, he arrived at the library. He gazed up at the glass doors with the silver handle and took a deep breath and took his first step into the room. That one step he took, then another, and another until he stood at the desk of Mrs. Nobienski, the ruler of the library. He spoke, "I am your Library Aid this hour." She smiled at him and got up, "All you have to do today is select a book to keep you busy for the week because we start check outs next week." She pointed to all of the shelves. So, Mikey's quest for the ultimate book began. He first wondered to the reference books but found nothing of interest. So he wondered to the Biography and autobiography section of the library but decided he didn't want to learn about historic people twice in a day. So his journey continued for about twenty more minutes. Just when he was about to return to Mrs. Nobienski, he had seen it the perfect section. Just off the fantasy section. It was a whole shelf full of them. He selected one from the shelf and admired it. The bright colors, funny captions, and brilliant pictures, it was perfect. The one book he chose was indeed a comic book, but not just any comic book it was a Silver Sentry comic book. A book about one of his favorite super heroes of all time and it was what was going to get him through the week. It was his hero!

**A/N:**

**Hope you like it so far. Sorry for the short Leo time everyone. I am a band student and was never part of the student leadership group. Wow this took like forever. I stressed the Donnie and Raph moments because I didn't want to make it awkward for them anymore… well maybe Raph but not Donnie. I think this would be important information for the story, Leo is a junior, Raph and Donnie are sophomores and Mikey is a freshman. I threw in April because I thought the story need a high school crush and because I thought she would rock at the trumpet. I like Leatherhead because he is Leatherhead but I don't know what his human name should be. I'll take suggestions and see what I want. With Raph and Casey, they are going to be best friends, or they could start competing against each other to see who is better in every possible way. I like the second idea. Anyways, I'm still taking suggestions because this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like the story. Thanks for reviewing my last chapter and those who are following my story. Enjoy! Until next time- RaNdOm PoTaTo out!**


	3. Chapter 3

If Mutants were Human

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and followed the story. I especially would like to thank The-Creepy-Psycho Loner for their awesome feedback and ****Shinigamilover2 for a great idea. Now that that is done! ON WITH THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 3

Mikey walked down the hall while being followed by a student from his previous class. His name was Christopher Walter. He was around six and a half feet tall, short brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and a lot of muscle. Mikey was on his way to the library when Christopher decided to cut him off and have his group cut off all of Mikey's exits. Mikey was trapped by the gang and nobody stepped into help. Christopher glared at Mikey "Where you going shrimp?" Mikey looked up but said nothing. "On your way to be a the be the book-worm in the library?" Mikey smiled, "So the Neanderthal does speak, I thought you only communicated through grunts and howls!"

There were snickers around the group before Mikey suddenly found himself on the ground with an ache in his cheek.

Christopher had punched him!

While this happened another student happened to see Mikey and video taped the incident before the punch. This student now rushed forward and stood between Mikey and Christopher.

He was a thin boy with pale skin and brown hair. He stepped in between Mikey and Christopher and caught one of the fists that were aimed for Mikey's face. After this everything froze.

Raphael's POV:

I was walking down the hall when I saw Mikey. He looked like he was being picked on. Mikey just said something but I can't hear what he just said because I am to far down the hallway.

Did he just punch Mikey?! He did! I was about to charge over there but a scrawny kid with brown hair and a black and grey tee-shirt caught the next blow and prevented it from hitting Mikey.

I was so shocked because it was like he appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't move after the initial shock I just froze, as a ninja I should be ready to adapt to this and expect the unexpected but this was unexpected!

As everything started to move again I was still frozen watching. It was as if I was moving though molasses. I hate it when I feel worthless and now I can't help.

3rd Person POV:

As things started to move again Christopher started to smile. "Wow Hayden I wasn't expecting you to jump into the fight. This is going to get interesting!" Christopher cracked his knuckles before shoving Hayden to the side and telling his group to keep Mikey to the side. As Christopher was winding up attempting to deliver a punch to Hayden, he heard grunts to his left where his boys were supposed to be holding Mikey. When he turned to look all he saw was a fist and then he was out cold. Hayden opened his eyes just in time to see Christopher hit the ground with a thud and Mrs. Burke rush out or her room and check on the fallen boys.

Mikey went over to Hayden and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

Hayden stood and walked over to where Christopher and his gang lie on the floor groaning, "How did you do that?"

"I'm going to take that as you're fine. I did it because I know how to fight. What's your name?"

"Oh right, I'm fine. The name is Hayden, Hayden McClain. I was on my way to be an assistant in the library. It seems that this year they pair us for assistants. Last year there were some issues with there being just one assistant for the classes and the students were missing when the teachers needed them. It is a weird rule but I have another class to get to and-"

Mikey cut him off, "You're the next hours library aid! I am the next hour's library aid, we are partners! Yeah!" Mikey exclaimed as he started the first steps to his victory dance.

As they were about to leave Mrs. Burke stopped them and was about to send all 7 boys to the office.

Raph who had stood on the sideline was finally able to get his mouth to work, "Mrs. Burke these five were picking on these two and this one," gestured to Mikey, "was defending himself against the other five. It wasn't their fault."

"Well unless I have visual proof of what happened, they are all responsible for the skirmish that has taken place here."

Hayden stepped up, "I have visual proof Mrs. Burke, I videotaped the incident."

Christopher's gang all looked at the three in astonishment. It seemed so planned out. Although what occurred happened by pure luck.

It was then Mikey who spoke next, "Raph when did you get here?"

As Raph and Mikey both continued their side conversation Hayden showed the videotape to Mrs. Burke and the three were sent on their way, with a pass of coarse because the bell had rung about ten minutes earlier Mikey wished Raph a good-bye before both brothers departed. Mikey and Hayden walked to the library together while Raph moved to his Computer class. Christopher's gang never messed with Hayden or Mikey again because they all were immediately expelled.

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to right. It was like I visualized what happened in the story. I was able to see what happened as I typed and that punch to Christopher's face looked painful. I am enjoying this story and I hope you are too. Hayden is not my OC, Hayden belongs to ****Shinigamilover2. Shinigamilover2 you have been a great help to my story and for that I would like to thank you. Any way review, favorite, follow do something. I think Raph has his shocked face for drama down! LOL! I try to update every weekend but my teachers recently gave out a giant assignment and that is why I almost didn't get this done. That scared me! And so ends another great chapter, come back next time to find out what happens next. P.S. Donnie, marching band, fun, new OC? :D **

**-RaNdOm PoTaTo7921 Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

If Mutants were Human

**Hey you all. I may or may not update next weekend, it depends on how much homework, practice, or family time I have. I'll definitely try to but I might not. P.S. this chapter may be a cliffhanger, please don't kill me! Oh and I wanted to try a new writing style and see what it looks/ sounds like. Please give me some feedback.**

Chapter 4

Three weeks ago Mikey had met Hayden McClain. The other boy was a thin figure with brown hair that covered his left dark blue eye. Mikey studied Hayden at first but as he started to spend more time around Hayden the more he trusted him. Exactly three weeks from the day Christopher Walter had been expelled and this was something to celebrate

While Donatello was practicing for the parade on Friday, Hayden and Mikey would hang out in the library after school. They would discuss the comic that each read that day and right now that comic happened to be a "Guardians of the Galaxy" comic. The comic that the library had just received from the store about a mile away was a great comic but only one was available and the two had to share. While they shared they started to discuss the comic as shushed as they could until Mrs. Nobienski ushered them out because the school was starting to close for the night. As Mikey wished Hayden a good night and began his trip to the band field, he couldn't help but think of the girl he saw Leonardo with, but he will "ask" Leo about her later. So as he walked to the band field and waited for Donnie to get done with band.

Donnie walked over after band and couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. As he turned around he looked over towards April but realized she was in a deep conversation with the color guard. Donatello scanned the band for the person who was watching him. There was a girl with black hair, brown eyes, a green shirt, jeans, a thick rib cage and broad shoulders. She had a weird glance in her eye that made Donnie want to walk over and ask her if she was ok. Her eyes were glazed over as if in deep thought, he was about to walk over and talk to her. Mikey appeared out of nowhere with a shout.

"Hey Donnie, you ok bro?"

As Donnie jumped he turned to face his brother, "Yes, I'm fine Mikey. I Just…"

Donatello turned to where the girl had been standing only to see her get into the car and leave.

"I just saw something."

Mikey followed his gaze and saw the girl; he immediately had a great big grin on his face. He immediately hid his grin once Donnie started to turn his way. He had the best birthday present ever!

As the two brothers arrived home they were both walking into the house when a girl ran by them followed by Leo and Raph.

"Karai! Karai wait!"

"Yeah you better run!"

As the girl, Karai, ran past Donnie and Mikey, a sudden realization hit Mikey. That was the same girl that he had seen Leo with all the time.

It didn't take a genius to know that Leo had a girlfriend and didn't tell anyone. So when Raph came home to the girl he watched her and when she didn't want to be watched any more she asked told him that staring is rude and that sparked an argument. The argument started small but grew in to a full blown one and when Leo stepped in Raph turned to him and Leo was knocked back and Karai had to flee because she had to escape the furious mess that was Raphael. That leads us to the question how long were they dating?

**A/N: Ha ha it is a cliffy yay. I don't think I'll update because of reasons! I am just feeling mean and trying to figure out who reads my notes. I thought this story need a little drama but how about a little suspense. LOL just kidding it isn't the end of the chapter. I wouldn't do that to my beautiful readers. I am going to hit enter a few times for those who don't read the author notes. I hate being ignored! Some notes maybe important. To be continued…**

**Ok back with the story:**

As Leo took off down the street after Karai the two youngest, Donnie and Mikey just stood dumbfounded in the doorway, and Raph smirked down the street and then glanced at the confused brothers who were trying to put the pieces together in their heads and Mikey jumped up and said "Raph, what did you do?!"

Raph explained what had happened and that Sensei asked Raph to show the guest to the door and as he did Leo got very angry and decided to shove Raph down the hall where he was tripped by Karai and fell down the stairs. He wasn't injured because he slid down the carpet on his back. When Raph started to get back Karai leapt over him and the rails and manages to get to the door and sprint away with Leonardo right behind her. While Raph finished his explanation Leonardo ran in and sprinted to his room and slammed the door. While that happened, Donnie had a clear look at his face. He looked devastated, he had blood shot eyes, a few tear tracks flowed down his cheeks and he had a black eye! As Donnie went over the possible variables he thought the most likely thing that occurred was that she broke up with him, and tried to walk away but Leo grabbed her and wouldn't let go. She then got fed up and gave him the black eye, or that they were jumped and he protected her from them either way it was possible.

Master Hamato Yoshi then walked into the room and filled in the background information of the girl, Karai. She is from the Foot clan, another enemy of their clan and she was not welcomed or to be trusted.

As this was being said Donatello decided that it was the perfect time to for Donnie to check on his eldest brother.

At Leo's door the inventor knocked on the door and heard, "Go away Raph I don't want to talk about it!"

"Actually its Don. Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked."

Donatello walked in to the room to find it in ruins his posters and sheets were shredded, his swords were thrown in the corner carelessly and his dresser was on its side. On the bed sat Leonardo, with his knees to his chest, and arms wrapped around his knees.

"What happened?"

"Raph happened. He always has to butt in to other peoples business. She didn't even do anything."

"Leo she is in the Foot Clan."

"I know. I thought she was different. She is Oroku Saki's daughter."

This made Donatello back up and think even more. His brother endangered them for a girl. Donnie decided to drop it and ask about the eye. "What about the eye?"  
"Don't tell anyone ok Donnie. I followed her and walked into a group of Foot Soldiers and one had a lucky shot. She led me into a trap. She betrayed me, but she still cares because she called the soldiers off and just blinded me. I know it sounds-"

"You are such an idiot! Leo she is with the Foot! She ambushed you and attacked." Raph shoved the door open.

"She could have had them finish me but she didn't. She let me escape. It would have been so easy to just kill me there but I am alive! She called them off!"

"She is an enemy Leo! Get that though your head! She is bad news."

"Quiet!" Donatello yelled, "I need to check on Leo, Raph go wait outside and then you could finish your bickering. Right now I need to check on Leo because the blinding powder could have had a lasting effect on his vision!"

Raphael scoffed but left anyways.

Leo watched him leave and when he was sure he was gone he spoke to Donatello, "Thanks for getting him out of here. I really didn't want to have to go and have another argument."

"No problem. He needed to cool down."

"Donnie, she is good. I know it. I just wish Raph hadn't yelled at her."

As the check up concluded and Leo was physically healthy, his emotions were all over and they were like his room, in ruins and shredded.

Donatello walked out of the room and let his thoughts wander to the day. Then he remembered the strange girl. She had been on his mind that night and it wasn't a pleasant night. All of the brothers and Master were sleeping when Karai returned to the household.

**A/N; I know I said I wouldn't leave you on a cliffy hanger but I couldn't resist. I will try to update this weekend but I have a lot of things planned and it wouldn't be very helpful to the story that I found out I have yet another sibling to my 2 I have two older and a younger. Wow that is special. I think I am going to go with an OC x(R or D) IDK but let me know what you think because I thought it was a good idea. Do you guys think this is a dramatic thing or not. I like suggestions and reviews. Thanks! I love you all!3**

** -RaNdOm PoTaTo7921 out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guess what time it is! Update time! Well that was anticlimactic. Any ways I had some great reviews for the last chapter and now I reward you with an update! I need a life. I have new found respect for the fan fiction writers who have a busy schedule. I now know why many stories take forever to update and for those who I have messaged in the past with a message that wants you all to rush, I apologize for trying to rush you. Thank you! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 5- Some Ninjas/The Adventures of the Soda

Donatello:

_As I arrived at the practice field, I had the funny feeling of being observed again. I chose to ignore it. I walked up to my drum major, Usagi's podium and nodded to show him I was here. Usagi's ponytail whooshed forward and back as he nodded in return and checked off my name for attendance. _

_I went to set up my clarinet and as I put my reed in my mouth, I noticed a pair of feet standing in front of me. _

_I looked up to see the girl. Her eyes were brown and had a little bit of a green tint around the pupils. As she looked down at me she had an almost lunatic smirk on her face and looked as if she could vanish at any moment._

_I blinked and she had disappeared._

_As I looked around I noticed that the other band members had not noticed and kept doing what they did. _

_I sat where I had fallen backwards out of surprise, dumb founded and trying to come up with a plausible explanation for what I had seen. _

_Suddenly there was a bunch of Foot Clan ninjas attacking the band looking for someone. They pushed and shoved my fellow band members and when I tried to stop them the girl appeared again and pulled me behind the shed that held the equipment. _

_She held a finger to her face as a sign to keep quiet and to wait here. As she ran out the Foot Ninja spotted her and took chase. As she was tackled, she looked back at me and gave a slight movement with her head signaling me to run. As I leapt from my hiding place I started to run only to be grabbed by someone…_

I sat up and let out a yelp as I fell out of my bed soaked with what I hope was sweat. As I looked around I realized that it was only a dream and I made my way down stairs to retrieve a beverage.

As I reached the kitchen I pulled out a soda and set it on the table while I went to look for something to read. As I went out to get the newspaper from down the street, I noticed it was about 5:24am. It usually takes about half and hour to get there and about forty minutes to get back because there would be more people out by then.

As Donnie walked he started to think about the dream and the girl. He didn't even know her but she has seemed to work her way into his mind and changed his thoughts. It is weird but he had to be on guard because he felt this dream to be a vision of what might happen if he stays on this path.

Raph:

I looked over to the nearly broken alarm clock that some how still showed the decent numbers and saw that it read 6:27. I got up and walked down to the kitchen to work on the homework I was supposed to finish yesterday but had never got the chance to finish because I had caught a ninja spy in the front window. I reported that Karai was looking in casually to Leo and Sensei but never told Donnie or Mikey. After the fact Leo took off for about half an hour and returned with out a word. He didn't tell the younger of the four and I was content with that.

Mikey wouldn't understand the importance of the topic and Donnie would be making new security when he should be focusing on his schoolwork. It wouldn't end well for either of them, so I made sure to not tell them and made Leo and Sensei not tell them either.

I arrived down in the kitchen and seen the soda on the table. As I picked it up the alarm clock in my room started to blare and I took off with the soda in my hand. As I got to my room I chucked the soda at the clock and listened to the crash as it hit the clock. I picked up the soda and alarm clock and put the not dead alarm clock in the growing pile of broken electronics in my room and walked out of the room.

As I arrived at the top of the stairs, I heard the front door open and I dropped the soda and pulled out my sai. By the time the soda landed I was already at the bottom of the stairs ready to fight.

Donnie walked into the door and froze when he saw me in my battle stance. I relaxed when I saw him and walked to the door to greet him in the most polite way possible for me. "What're you doing up!" I tried. It came out rougher than intended.

"Getting the paper, why?"

"Jus' askin'"

With that being said both brothers continued to the kitchen. And about five minutes later they heard a crash and raced out to see what it was.

Leo:

As I sat in meditation I heard Raph throw his alarm clock and decided to ignore it. I heard him leave his room and leap down the stairs. I heard him roughly ask Donnie and I heard their conversation. I heard them walk into the kitchen and make breakfast.

As I was listening, I thought, _some ninjas they were._

I started to think about Karai and wondered what she was after. I thought she had come for information but I went outside to confront her but she ran from me. I had spent about half an hour last night trying to catch her. Of coarse she got away and I returned home with out anything. Since Raph had chased her away, she hasn't talked to me.

Right about now I thought it was a good time to get up and have some breakfast. As I walked out of my room and onto the stairs, I stepped on something round and slipped with the object down our stairs. As I recovered from the initial shock I was in I got up to see my sensei smiling lightly at me. Donnie and Raph ran out of the kitchen and saw me at the bottom of the stairs rubbing my head.

Donnie of coarse asked if I was okay. I told him, "I am fine, just a little sore."

Donnie and Raph looked at each other and smiled. "You fell down the stairs! Some ninja you are!" they exclaimed in unison.

After that, the teasing began.

Sensei:

As I started to wake from my meditation, I stretched my sore muscles, "I need a vacation." even though nobody else was there I felt the need to say it out loud.

I walked out into the living room and looked up to see Leonardo leave his room and was about to walk down the stairs when he slipped on a… soda can?

He tumbled down the set of stairs like a slinky. When he reached the bottom, he looked dazed and I walked over to him and smiled as his brain caught up with him.

He looked up at me and got to his feet only to be rushed by Donatello.

As Donatello did a check up on his brother, I looked down and saw the soda can. I picked it up and my sons started bickering their way into the kitchen. I followed and placed the soda can on the counter.

As my sons settled down for their breakfast I heard my youngest son's door open and waited.

Mikey:

Okay so I woke up to the sound of my older brothers laughing and I wanted to know why.

As I started to blink open my eyes I saw my clock read 6:46 and jumped out of bed to get ready. I got dressed in under a minute and sprinted down stairs. As I raced to the kitchen, and thought of how tired I still was and that I needed caffeine in my system.

_Coffee? No, to bitter. Tea? No to flavorless. Monster? No, Raph would kill me. Oh I know! _

As I arrived in the kitchen I looked into the fridge and pulled out an empty box that was once full of sodas. I looked around and the others looked at me. Sensei asked, "What are you looking for my son?"

"A soda."

"You shouldn't drink soda in the morning Mikey. It isn't good for you." Donnie looked up from the newspaper.

I brushed off the stated and went to open the soda that I had spotted on the counter.

Raph snickered, "Leo fell down the stairs this morning."

Mikey looked between the two and smiled, "Some ninja!"

Mikey resumed his previous task and walked to the table.

As he opened the soda it sprayed all over him. A yelp forcing it's way through his lips. He looked at the soda and tossed it in the sink with a sigh.

His brothers and sensei all looked up at him, "Some ninja!"

Mikey retreated to the bathroom to take a shower and then sprinted down the street in hopes of catching up with Hayden and his brothers.

Sensei:

As I watched my youngest son leave I smiled, "Ninjas…" and with that I returned to the living room to sit and relax on the couch.

**A/N:**

**Okay, this chapter didn't go as planned but hey I am half asleep right now and ready to go to sleep. I seriously need some sleep and this idea was not my own. As a result, I am proud of my chapter and I hope the rest of the story goes by easier. I am also sorry for skipping out on my update last week. I was falling behind in school and needed to get that grade up or I wouldn't be able to go to band. We are starting our jazz band this week and I need to get a new instrument learned. I had a blast with this chapter and reviews are great. Though I couldn't decide on a name for this chapter, so I put both of my options up at the top. Let me know which one you like more! My fingers are starting to go numb from typing this in about an hour and a half so I'll talk to you later. I love you my many readers!**

** -RaNdOm PoTaTo7921 Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

If Mutants Were Human

Chapter 6- After School Topics

**A/N: READ THE BOTTOM NOTE IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

The Library:

As Mikey and Hayden finished checking in the books of the hour, a girl came into the library and sat down next to the shelf that Hayden was working with. She plopped and Hayden nearly fell on top of her but Mikey grabbed his grey shirt and held him up and grunted in effort. The angle had him dragging by his feet and Hayden was only two inches from the girl's head. As the girl looked up she realized that they were silently asking her to move and she got up as fast as she could.

Hayden and Mikey fell over and were in an awkward position for a while and scrambled to their feet. They looked up at the girl who had just wandered in to the library and found her staring apologetically at them. As they introduced themselves she listened, "Hi, the name is Michelangelo. Or… Mikey for short." "Hayden, nice to meet you." As they started to ask questions as to why she was at the library so late, she gave them reasons, "I am here because my brother was expelled about three weeks ago because of some geek that was supposed to be an easy target. His name was Christopher. I was left here because my big bro was shipped to military school."

Hayden and Mikey looked at each other and back at the girl. "What is your name?" "Who me? I'm Angel. Do you two know anything about the two who are responsible for my big brother having to leave?"

Hayden and Mikey took about ten steps back pretending to organize the shelves and spoke, "Yeah, um that was us." Angel looked furious and the two library aids dashed for the door. A book that was thrown by Angel hit Hayden. Mikey snatched the book before it hit the ground and placed it neatly on the desk. "Hey come after us, but don't throw the books!" While Mikey was talking Hayden dove to cover as another book was thrown across the room and hit Mikey.

Hayden:

"Not the book!" Mikey complained rubbing his sore shoulder in an attempt to relieve it. He picked up the book but didn't notice that Angel had gotten much closer and was in fact running with a book about a 1987 cartoon. Something about mutant turtles, I don't know. That seems ridiculous and so unrealistic.

I tackled Mikey and she nearly hit me but Mikey some how stopped her in her attempt and managed to disarm her and knock her down. Mikey got up a little surprised, "Gosh Hayden! You should try out for the football team!"

"I don't know. May be I will." Hayden said looking to where Angel had been. She was not there and the library was starting to close for the night. The lights were starting to turn off and the doors would automatically lock at 5:00pm and it was 4:56pm.

Hayden turned to Mikey, "See you tomorrow. I have an essay and a power point due and I haven't started them yet. Bye." With that Hayden turned to leave and Mikey called to him, "I have practice, so I'll call you after. See you tomorrow, Hayden!"

Nobodies POV

As Mikey arrived at the stadium, he was greeted by his fellow teammates and got ready for practice. He was a wide receiver and had the speed to match it. As he settled into position, there was a scream and a bunch of people from the softball, baseball, cheerleading, dance, and band practices ran western bound while being pursued by what looked to be ninjas.

On the ninjas shoulders was a symbol. The symbol of the Foot Clan.

Leonardo's point of view-

As I walked out of the school and off campus, I had a student leadership meeting and was going to pick up my brothers because it was about time for them to get out of their practices.

He had always picked them up or met up with them after their sports and practices. I fact the only time he hadn't was when Karai, that is, had broke up with him.

I walked over to the auditorium to find Raph painting the backgrounds for the play that he would not tell me what it was titled. It had been like this for a week. It had been driving me crazy! I had to know. Even though I was supposed to stay outside until his event was over I started to lean over and attempt to peek inside the building until I heard a series of screams from behind me.

I started to turn until Raphael opened the door in my face. He and the drama kids walked out of the room to hear the screams and started to panic. Now I heard Raphael. He was trying to get me to my feet.

"Blasted metal doors." I tried. He just laughed and helped me pick myself up. As we started to evaluate the situation I realized that the direction they were coming from the direction of our brothers.

We broke into a dead sprint as we spotted the fleeing students.

Donatello's POV:

Practice started with the girl appearing out of nowhere and disappearing like she always does. Usagi had us stretch and run a lap as a warm up. We started to clean our drill and make the necessary edits that would make our show worthy of number on in the state. I talked to April and Leatherhead on our break and asked them if they knew about the girl. They didn't. Leatherhead and I had started to get close during science and I started to talk about band and he wanted to join. Mr. Jones let him but he couldn't march so he stood in the pit playing crash symbols, and the woodblock.

We finished our break and the girl was standing on the other side of the field. She liked to watch and wouldn't say anything. I attempted to talk to her but when I did she would vanish or pretend I wasn't there. It was getting rather annoying, so I started to ignore her. She was in her normal spot when about fifty black vans drove by and parked next to the softball field. I didn't think much of it.

Usagi called us back to run the whole show so he could analyze the parts we needed to work on the girl started to walk around the field. I saw this and started to feel unease. Of coarse if I left practice and it was nothing, I would be kicked out of band and would have to go home with Leo. Usagi looked to the vans and I saw him shutter a little. I guess he felt the unease settle across the field.

As we ran our show another time, I noticed the helicopters that seemed to be everywhere. Our drum major looked a little worried and told us that practice would end early. I know he tried to hide his worried expression and was failing miserably.

It had been approximately six weeks since Karai ran from us. Five weeks ago that Raph and Leo started to argue and four weeks since everything started to seem normal. Well as normal as a life of five ninjas who lived under one rooftop.

Many hours of training, many hours of arguing, many hours of fixing broken objects, many hours of Mikey rambling about football, many hours of practice, and many hours under the pressure of school, training, band, competition, and rowdy brothers. I am pretty sure that my hair should've been turning grey, but I checked and it still has an average of 4.273 inches and is the same chocolate brown it has been.

Now I realize that I have been running on muscle memory and it is time for part three and four minutes have passed. As I cross the fifty, about six helicopters have started to hover above the field and our drum major cuts us off and looks up at the sky. From there, the ninja circle the fields and we are surrounded.

Raphael's POV:

Leo just started to run into a dead sprint and now I am running along side him trying to get to our younger brothers. We have to sprint across campus just to get to the stadium because it tends to get really loud when there is a football game going and the auditorium needs quiet for the concerts, plays, and shows.

As we started to approach the stadium I realized that it was starting to get tough to get through the crowd of terrified students and that there was a lot more panic up ahead. We managed to pick our way though the crowd and came across a few foot ninjas. We fought them easily and continued on our way. We approached the stadium and what I saw nearly blow my mind. Mikey.

Nobodies POV:

The ninjas were few but they were not very skilled. With the ninjas providing about a seconds delay we arrived at the stadium were we met up with Mikey ordering the students to flee and get to safety while he took on the ninja that seemed to be on their way to the other side of the campus.

Mikey was fighting the last ninja when the unnoticed one snuck up on him but out of nowhere a book hit the ninja in the head and knocked him over. Mikey turned and picked up the book. He looked at it and smiled.

The books title was Guardian Angel, and when he turned he saw her run around the corner. As he scanned the chaos, he spotted his brothers and flipped over to meet them.

Mikey told them of the foot ninjas and the direction they came from, the fields and

They were once again sprinting to get to the fields while taking out a greater crowd of ninjas as the three brothers arrived they saw a sight that they will not forget for a long time.

Donatello's POV after school:

As the ninjas started to move towards us, I reached for my staff that wasn't there because the school didn't allow weapons. I turned and looked around rapidly and backed into the podium. Usagi was not where he was a while ago instead he had ran into the ninjas and started to fight. Some how he had managed to disarm a ninja and was using the sword to defeat the ninjas.

As I watched Usagi I noticed that Peter or Leatherhead as he wanted to be called also joined in on the fight but had some form of armor. Just then band, softball, baseball, cheer, and dance students started to scream and panic.

In the chaos I was grabbed from the wrist and pulled behind the shed. Just like in my nightmare, I was shushed and she sprung out into the field, got captured and before I could prevent it and I was told to run and as I started to sprint I was grabbed by my hair.

I started to struggle and I felt the chill of something sharp against the front of my neck. My struggling ceased and my brothers were in front of me with eyes wide in horror. I managed a look with my peripheral vision and saw a man. Not just any man, the man that haunted my dreams, and my clan. The man I saw in the visions sent to me from my sensei's mind in deep meditation. This man was Oroku Saki, the leader of the foot.

**A/N: Yeah sorry about last weekend dudes, I was drained and had a busy schedule. I was working on it but I couldn't get it finished. I need to get my homework done and my band show over with. I didn't even spend time with my mommy that weekend. I am shopping for homecoming and why am I telling you this. I don't need excuses I need to update this story. Any ways guys I apologize for this late update and hope you haven't left yet. I would cry if you left. I wonder how this will turn out. The story isn't going as I had planned and it is weird. I had trouble with this chapter and I probably should be getting more than two hours of sleep a night. Oh well. Review, Favorite, Message, I need more responses with this story because I am starting to lose interest and I might just end the story here. Who knows? I need to know that my readers aren't robots from another dimension or universe. Thanks for those who read my author's notes and review, it means a lot to me. Wow really long author's note. Any ways… here is a deal, I will update every ten reviews on one chapter. I currently have 23 reviews. Bring that up to 33 and you have another chapter. Bring the next chapter ten more reviews and get another chapter. I have no idea if this is a good idea but it should get more responses. If you want another chapter then review. Enjoy the chapter. I take suggestions, and opinions. Why do I feel like I am holding something captive or hostage? Any ways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

** -RaNdOm PoTaTo7921 out! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok so I have about two more chapter's ready and I will post them soon. I have to edit them and I have a busy weekend and I might not be able to update because of my band, homework, and other **** that needs to be completed. ****This is a shorter chapter. A****ny way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Donatello's POV:

As I realized whom we were dealing with my struggles stopped completely and I felt completely powerless. I listened as he spoke to a radio in his ear. He spoke in hushed Japanese and I couldn't understand. He said, "Watashitachiha ongaku ninja ni motte iru. Ban o jisan shite kudasai."

As my brothers were surrounded, my pant leg pulled up. On each of our calves, our sensei had our clan symbol on an anklet stating which clan was our own. I gasped as he released my pant leg and grabbed my anklet and yanked it off. He through me to the ground and I struggle as I was seized by a bunch of foot ninjas.

As he examined the anklet his expression changed and he had a menacing gleam in his eye that could have turned a brave dragon into a cowering mouse. He turned to my brothers and shouted, "At last! I have finally found the Hamato Clan. The Foot Clan will rise to be the most feared in the world!"

With that being the last thing I heard, I felt a pinch on my neck and everything faded to black.

Raphael's POV:

I watched in horror as the Shredder ripped my little brother's anklet off of his ankle. I watched as he through my little brother to the ground. I watched as four ninjas grabbed him and another pulled a needle out of their pocket. I watched as my brother struggled and they injected with a clear liquid. I watched as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed, and his awareness vanished and his limp and at ease form was picked up from the ground and swung over one of the ninjas shoulders.

I watched and I was steamed. Nobody messes with my bro and gets away with it. I looked at Leo and he had the same expression as I did, but when I looked at Mikey, I saw determination. As if on cue we all lunged with the weapons we retrieved from the Foot ninjas that were defeated from the earlier fight to get here.

The Shredder moved so fast I didn't have time to react to his attack and the next thing I knew my brothers and I were in a pile across the field and we were watching as a black van drove out on to the field. Shredder grabbed Donnie by his hair and lifted so we could see our unconscious brother being taken away.

I remember starting to get up from my place only to be hit in the back of the head and out cold.

Leonardo's POV:

I woke up inside a hospital with a bandaged arm and one of my brothers by my side. Raphael was unconscious but he was still there. Right then, something dropped on the other side of my bed and I almost expected to see both Mikey and Donnie there but it was only a nurse.

As I turned I couldn't help but groan in pain. The nurse jumped and called someone. As she finished, a doctor rushed into the room and started to check our vitals. I looked up at him and attempted to say 'What is going on?' but instead "Hats gone?" He looked at me and said, "Leonardo, you have been here for two days unconscious. Your father has been worried about you and so has your little brother.

The doctor turned and I watched him as I processed the new information. My throat relaxed, "Sir, did you mean little brothers? You know as in more than one." Leo stated sounding hopeful.

"I'm sorry. There was only one. When you three arrived, the youngest, Michelangelo was in hysterics. He was screaming about a person by the name of Donnie. Is that your brother?"

"Yes! Does Mikey know where he is?" Leo said once again hopeful.

"The nurse just left to call your family. I believe it is Hamato Yoshi that will be coming when you two, or rather when Raphael wakes up." As his sentence ended we heard a groan.

Raphael's POV:

I woke up looking at the whitish ceiling of a room of some sort. I heard talking to my side and I used my peripherals to see a man and Leo talking.

The doctor had red hair, goatee and rectangular glasses. He was lightly tanned and the more I thought about it and the more I started to wake up and question our where a bouts. I turned to try and question but as I turned my left leg erupted in a cramp that burned like fire and I groaned. At this moment both Leo and the man were staring at me.

I looked at them and they looked at me. I only had one thing on my mind.

"Where's Donnie?"

**A/N: Hey guys! Tell me what you thought of the story! Please ignore the earlier message about the updates and ten reviews. I didn't mean what I said I was upset, tired, and stressed and I needed time to get my brain back together. I didn't mean that and I will try to get these out sooner. Though reviews are nice. *winks Ok so we are in the middle of marching band season and I will not get to update and I offer a pre-apology. And a quick question to my readers, what would your son's name be? Daughter? And another should I have Casey start to fight with then or not?**


	8. Chapter 8

If Mutants Were Human

Chapter 8- Um IDK title 

Donatello's POV-1 day after being taken

I woke up to see nothing. I groaned and closed my eyes again to open them to the night sky and the sound of my feet being dragged across the ground.

I looked around and realized that I was being dragged in the middle of the night to a place I am not yet familiar with. I think it might be just out of china town or perhaps on the other side of New York.

I don't know. I was dragged into a room and thrown on a bed. It would have been a soft landing had I not bounced off and into the wall!

I groan as I get up. I look toward the door where I see some ninjas laughing at me.

I must be loosing weight or they are stronger than they look, because the distance that they through me across the room are about fifteen feet and I bounced and hit the wall at that.

"Raph was right, I need to start eating more." I mumble just loud enough so only I hear it.

I lay on the bed that is in my… room? It is a room not a cell. I shoot up from my position on the bed and look around. I am in a room. It isn't a cell. The door is there.

I run to the door to find it unlocked. This confuses me and I take a step out of the room to see the feared man coming my way although he didn't wear any armor he was still intimidating. I turn around and pretend I never took a step out of the room. I walk back to the bed and sit down as the man barges into my room.

He was mumbling something about a crazy man and his sons. I assume he is talking about my family so I try to listen but he is too quiet to hear. He walks over to me and lifts his arm. I flinch but feel him hug me?

Now I am confused. That doesn't last long though, I feel another pinch on my neck and I fade to oblivion. 

Shedder's POV:

"Soldiers get this whelp to Stockman now!" I boom.

A rush of foot ninjas take the limp body of the boy to Stockman and I follow. They carry the body quite carelessly to Baxter and I follow slowly. I watch the walls shift. Only granting access to the selected zones. Only with a card can one of the people go though a certain hallway. The card tracks your whereabouts and only allows certain people to access them. The only people that have access to the whole building is me and Karai. My Elite Ninja come next, then the scientists then the low ranking ninja. Though prisoners are allowed to wander the halls, they cannot escape.

Interrupting my thoughts, the Foot Soldiers nearly drop the body of the Hamato Clan boy. At this point I am getting frustrated, "Imbessils! I need that body functioning and uninjured for my plans. If you so much as bruise him I will make you suffer!"

The foot ninjas increased their speed but at the same time they held the body more securely. I walked a little faster. I know he isn't that heavy because I held him up by his hair.

We arrived at the end of the hall and into Stockman's makeshift lab where he had my brilliant plan under way. I told him of his task and he got to work with the surgery. 

Donatello's POV

I woke up with bandages everywhere. It felt like I was a mummy. Heck I probably looked like one too. I was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. I looked around the room and it was empty. I slowly got out of bed and sat up to find myself in my previous room. I started to unwrap the bandages and saw that they were healed over and did the math in my head. The stiches had been there for about a week!

I walked to the door only to be knocked back in by Chris Bradford! To say I was shocked was an understatement; I was bewildered, flabbergasted and confused. What is a famous martial artist, who everyone looks up to, doing in a place like this?

I look up at the intimating piece of muscle, "Uh, hi."

He looks down, "I see you are awake, my master would like a word."

With that he throws me over his shoulder and carries me down the hall. I observe where we are going but he tells me that the halls change so it is pointless. Just as he said this, a wall moved and opened to show another hallway that lead to what looked like labs. This must be why they haven't been discovered.

The walls continue to shift as we progressed. The halls were long and had a red carpet. We arrived at a door and I was gently on the ground. That was weird. I looked up at the man on the throne. It was the Shredder. 

3rd Person

Donatello gazed at the enemy as he stood. He walking down to talk to him. "There is my bait."

Donnie gasped, "B-Bait?" seeming to gain some composure, "What exactly are you planning? I want to know."

"Of course you do. But you will find out later." He smirked " As you probably noticed, you have wounds on your arms. This ensures that you don't go anywhere. I refuse to let your family win. So instead of me hurting you, I will have you hurt them."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Simple. They are coming to rescue you and I have a little surprise waiting for them when they get here. You just enjoy your stay and the rest of your life." He turned and started to walk back before pausing, "After all, you are the reason you family is coming here in the first place."

He walked to the throne.

The realization set into Donnie's face as he realized he would be the downfall of his family. He was the one to blame.

**A/N: **

**Ok so this chapter took longer than expected but hey that is the life of high school. What is going to happen next? Guess! Guess! I like reviews and potatoes! Hope you like! I used my 500-point project time to type this. Any way… -RaNdOmPoTaTo7921 out! Piece! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

If Mutants Were Human

Chapter 9

A/N: I own NOTHING and have no comment. But I have to apologize for the short chapter from last update and for the wait. Sorry guys. I have high school and jazz band. Any way enjoy the new update!

Hayden POV

'None of the Hamato brothers have been at school for about two weeks now. May be I should check on them.' Hayden thought as he walked down the halls. 'I see Raphael occasionally on the streets but he doesn't stop to talk. Mikey hasn't been around much either. Are they avoiding me?'

I look at the ugly green locker that the school has. 'Where are they? That's it! I am going to check on them, after school anyways. I should go home to drop off my stuff before though.'

To the Library!

I pick out one of the new Silver Sentry comics for the visit and start to head home when I notice Angel sitting at one of the tables looking completely lost. Since it is my duty to help in the library. I go and talk to her, but not without some repercussions!

I run to the gym, I know a comic book geek shouldn't even be near the jocks. I get armor and sprint back to the library. Making sure I calm my breathing before I enter. I must have looked really ridiculous walking in the library with a hockey mask, and a cross-country bike helmet along with many other forms of armor there was available.

I walk in and see Angel sitting in the same spot she was in earlier. I watch as she looks up and asks, "Have you seen Mikey?"

I nearly fall over at the initial surprise. But after a pleasant conversation with mild use of colorful language I ask if she wants to accompany me to the Hamato residence. She nods and follows me to wait for the bus. We get on the bus and start to head home. We get off the bus and I tell her I have to drop off my stuff at my house.

'Oh wow! I am still wearing the P.E. gear. No wonder why the bus driver looked at me weird!' We walk to my house and I drop my bags but keep the gear on because she could summon books from thin air, or her backpack. Which ever comes first?

We walk to the Hamato house and she gives me a questioning glance as we walk. On our way there we meet up with a drama king, Casey Jones. We arrive and I use the special comic book knocking technique to knock on the door.

A medium sized man with pepper colored hair and a medium size build answers the door and calls for his sons to greet us. I looked for four of the brothers but only saw three, and I had one question.

"Where is your brother?"

Mikey POV

Hayden came over along with Casey and that creepy Angel chick. She was creepy but she was cute. I wondered what she wanted. When I was about to ask there was another knock. It was a girl. She had reddish hair, freckles, a yellow t-shirt, and a beat up old case with a bunch of music stickers.

I assumed that she was here to talk with us but she only seemed interested with talking with Donatello. She shoved me out of the way and started to scream, "Donatello Hamato where are you?! I know you are here! You missed our practice and I will not leave until you get your butt down here!"

A side of Donatello not being here, I couldn't help but laugh. The others in the room looked at me as if I lost my mind. I laughed at the way they looked at me. I looked back at them and snickered out, "Donnie's girlfriend is mad at him!"

At that the others couldn't help but smile. April put an end to her hunt, and then turned to me and glared with enough anger that I was surprised that I not ashes on the ground. She looked around the room and snarled, "Where is he!"

Everyone stopped. The frowns returned to my brothers' and father's faces. At this point I plopped on the floor and looked at the ground. It was so simple, yet I couldn't do it. I couldn't accept that my brother, Donatello, was missing. I tried. But it wouldn't come out of my throat. I couldn't get it out. It felt as if the words were like a hook stuck in my throat. They were not coming out with out help.

That is when Hayden and Angel sat next to me. I looked up at them as if they would pull the hook out of my throat. I built the courage and, "We don't know where he is."

April seemed surprised at this answer. I hope she wouldn't burn the house down but instead she sat down, and cried. After every thing clicked, she cried Donnie's name over and over and over again. She cried for her best friend.

I got up from my spot and tried to offer some comfort. But she pushed me away and pulled out her case, opened it to reveal a silver trumpet, and started to play one of the saddest tunes I have ever heard. All of us were brought to tears with the tune. As hard as it may seem to believe, the highly trained warriors in the room cried. All of us cried.

I cried for my brother, my best friend, the brother that was the closest to me. I wish for his return.

As the song ended, I looked at April. She had calmed down. The music really does soothe the savage beast I thought with a lighthearted chuckle.

I looked at them, my family and friends. I saw a little bit of sadness remaining. I heard a small ring. Then another.

I looked for the sound, and everyone fell silent. I looked and I found a phone. It was my cell phone, the one that I never used because it was too lame for me. I picked it up from the counter. I looked at the screen and on it was a text message.

The message read, "It's ok. I am ok. :D In the headquarters of the ninja.~ Donny"

I looked at it and my eyes must have shown some sort of spark of hope because Leo snatched my phone and read it to the rest of the group.

"Whoosh!" the phone went. It was a sign that a text was being sent. We were happy. We could go get our brother back.

Everyone started to smile as hope was sparked once again. I received happy vibes from everyone. But then started to question. How did Donnie get is phone?

I looked at the message again and realized that the message was not from my brother. He spelled his nickname D-o-n-n-i-e, not D-o-n-n-y. It was not my brother and I hoped that he was ok. All happiness replaced with anger.

Donatello's POV

I looked at the man who now stood in my room messing with my upgraded phone. He looked to be messing with my text messaging system, trying to unlock each app I suppose.

There was a small beep indicating that my text messaging system had been unlocked. He typed in something then sent it. He then broke the keys, and tossed the phone to me.

I tried to type in a simple command to my phone but it didn't work. The screen showed the text and his fears were confirmed when he received a text saying, "We will be there soon! :D –Leo"

I screamed. My brothers were in danger and it was my entire fault. On the message sent it told them that I was at Foot Head Quarters but I was in a warehouse next to headquarters. There were security cameras that I was allowed to watch but they wouldn't break for anything. And with the three security guards in that room I couldn't do anything. I was allowed to watch and not touch.

Time Jump-

The next few days I saw an increase in security. More ninjas roamed the halls and I was moved to the Shredder's throne room. He laughed as I was forced to sit next to his throne with several guns pointed at me. I sat and I didn't move. I had to save my brothers but how?

**A/N: Ok I don't like this chapter it just feels like I am just dragging something along but I needed to add some of the friends and families feels. By the way Mikey didn't tell them about the text message thing. Any way I like reviews and will update soon because I am on a small week vacation from school. I love you guys! -RaNdOmPoTaTo7921 OUT PIECE!**


End file.
